Inuyasha in the Real World!
by SamEdCarolSanoKatieHaru
Summary: R&R! I know... I like Inuyasha a lot. This one, though is very funny. I tried the disclaimer thingy. Inuyasha & the gang come to a real school, but why...? What happens when someone who likes Inuyasha finds them & knows who they are? Read to find ou


**Inuyasha in the Real World!**

Sam: Hey guys! I'm trying the disclaimer thingy. I'm not trying to copy anyone, & this is my first fan-fiction with this (I wrote this before "Rin's Life with Sesshoumaru", but submitted the other one first.)so don't laugh. Here as the first disclaimer is Himura Kenshin from "Ruroni Kenshin".

Kenshin: This is awkward, that it is. And she does not own anyone.

Sam: Riiiiiiiight… at least not yet… mwahahaha…

Kenshin: O.o You know I'm not in this story.

Sam: I know. I just wanted to watch you look like an idiot on the internet, but don't worry… you're MY idiot!

Kenshin: O.o

Sam: Well, let's start!

Kenshin: Sure!

Sam: You're always happy, aren't you?

Kenshin: Yep!

Sam: --'''''

Kenshin:

Sam: JESUS TOOK MY PIE! (inside joke)

Kenshin: Huh? -- ?

Sam: Oh, nothing!

Kenshin: ??

-

It was a normal day at school for me (Sam). I had gone all the way from 2nd period to 1st period (the schedule was 2461…) and was in 1st period, the day being almost over, but not quite then. I was day-dreaming.

Ms. G (my math teacher): "Okay class, who can tell me how to make 0.5 into a fraction? Sam?"

I sat at my desk staring into space day-dreaming about Inuyasha & other anime (I'm obsessed… teeheehee).

Ms. G: "Sam?"

Me: "Huh? Wha--?"

Ms. G: "Please pay attention Sam!"

Me: "Sorry Ms. G" ''''''''

My friend Ashley sitting two seats behind me whispered to me.

Ashley: "Day-dreaming about anime again Sam?"

Me: "Hehehe…"

Then suddenly, we all hear a voice over the P.A.

The Principal's voice: "CODE YELLOW LOCK-DOWN! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" (We had a drill for this before.)

Me: thinking "What the hell…?"

All of the lights go off in the school. The room is completely dark & everyone (including me) is curled up at the far-side of the room. Then I hear voices outside the door of the classroom.

First voice: "Where the hell are we?"

Second voice: "I think we're in a school."

First, Third, Fourth & Fifth voices: "What's a school?"

Me: thinking "I know those voices. But, that's impossible!"

I turn to Ashley, who happens to be sitting next to me.

Me: "Ashley, did you hear those voices?"

Ashley: "Yeah. They sounded just like--."

She starts her sentence, but she is unable to finish because the ground starts shaking. Then there is a crash through the classroom wall! A giant, black demon with 8 red eyes & 6 long, black tentacles comes through the wall & stares at me, as if I'm the only one there. I was the only one not blown away by the blast. Its tentacle reaches for me as I stare in shock, unable to move. It grabs me & I fly up in the air with it still holding me. I try to squeeze out of its grasp. But then, I hear a familiar voice yell.

First voice: "Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!"

Me: "IT CAN'T BE--!" O.O

Then, Inuyasha attacks the monster's tentacle, but there was one slight problem. I WAS STILL IN IT! I fall screaming covering my eyes, but then I feel something catch me. I look to see… MIROKU?!

Me: thinking "OH MY G-D!" talking "HOLY FRIGGIN CRAP! YOU ARE HERE! BUT, HOW?!" O.O

Miroku: "Huh? Do you know of me? And will you bear my--."

He started his sentence.

Me: "NO!" slap

Miroku laughs with a red handprint on his face.

Me: "Uhh… you can put me down now, Miroku." --''''''

He puts me down.

Me: "So…? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

Ms. G: "WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!"

Me: "Sorry!" '''''''

Miroku: "We sensed a demon aura and came to investigate it."

Me: "This is how you 'investigate' things?"

Miroku: ''''''

Me: O.o "Remind me to never hang around you guys when you investigate stuff… UNLESS I CAN FIGHT!"

Miroku: O.o

Me: '''''

I run over to Inuyasha and jump in his arms. I stare into his eyes and smile and say.

Me: "HI INU-DOGGY!"

Inuyasha: "What the hell?" O.o

Me: "It's my nick-name for you Inu-doggy!"

Inuyasha: "Well, I don't like it… don't call me that."

Me: "Sure! whispers At least not in front of you…"

Inuyasha: "What?" O.o

Me: "OH, NOTHING!" '''''

Inuyasha: O.O

Then they all kill the demon. As it lies dead on the floor, I walk up to it and kick it.

Me: "HA! TAKE THAT!"

They all stare at me in confusion.

Inuyasha: "ARE YOU INSANE?!"

Me: "YUP!"

I walk up to everyone (Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippou, Kagome, Kirara and Sango).

Me: "Sorry, while you were fighting that demon, I never got to introduce myself to all of you."

Sango: to Miroku "Did you ask her?" --'''''

Miroku giggles sheepishly. Sango stares at him irritated.

Me: "I'm Sam. I'm a twelve year old at Eagles Landing. Do you know you're in Florida?"

They all stare at me.

Inuyasha, Shippou, Miroku and Sango: "What's 'Florida?'" O.o

Me: "Never mind… all you know about is the Lands of Musashi…" --''''''

Shippou: sniff, sniff "I… smell… SWEETS! DO YOU HAVE ANY?! PLEASE, CAN I HAVE SOME?!"

Kagome: "Shippou! Stop that!"

Me: "It's okay… he's just a child… here…" hands Shippou a Milky Way bar

Shippou: "Is this good?"

Me: "HELL, YEAH!"

Shippou: "Wow… THANKS!"

Me: "No problem!"

Shippou:

?????? (My crush… I'm not telling you who it is…): "Hey… aren't those the people from your game?" (I brought my Inuyasha game to school (the 2nd one for PS2) & showed it to everyone including him… yay.)

Me: "Yep! Cool, huh?"

??????: O.o

Me: '''' giggles lightly to Inu-gang "So… anyway… you're looking for the Shikon Jewel?"

Kagome: "Yes. But, I have no idea how we ended up here."

Me: "Whoa… COOL! MY FAVORITE ANIME CHARACTERS ARE IN MY SCHOOL! I GOTTA SHOW MY ANIME-OBSESSED FRIENDS!" to Ms. G "May we be excused, please? I have to bring these… uhh… EXCHANGE STUDENTS… to my house… uhh… it's an EXCHANGE PROGRAM!"

Ms. G: shocked "SURE! GO AHEAD!"

Me: whispers to gang "I think she's afraid… COOL!"

Gang: stares O.o

I grab onto Inuyasha's hand, who grabs onto Miroku's hand, who grabs onto Sango's hand, who grabs onto Kagome's hand, who grabs onto Shippou's hand, which is holding Kirara, & I pull them to another classroom. I run in, all of us still chained together, but I only slightly step into the classroom & everyone else waits outside. We let go of each other's hands. I call for the teacher (I don't know who Katie's (One of my anime-obsessed friends) teacher is).

Me: "Uhh… excuse me… can I please speak to Katie outside of the classroom? It's uhh… an emergency."

Teacher: "Sure, but please hurry… this is an important lesson."

Me: "Yeah… sure… whatever."

Katie walks over to me & we step out of the classroom.

Katie: "So… what is i-…? OH, MY GOD! IT'S THEM! LEMME TOUCH HIS EARS! I WANNA TWEAK THEM!"

Me: "NO! THEY'RE _MY_ EARS! NO-ONE CAN TWEAK THEM EXCEPT _ME_!"

Inuyasha: Stares at us awkwardly "HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE, YOU KNOW! & THEY'RE _MY _EARS… NOT ANYONE ELSES!"

Me: "I'm sorry… I know this isn't a good spot to end it, but I don't know what else to write into here… send me ideas!!!!!!!!! What do you want to happen to me…? Carolina… (She'll be written in later)? Katie…? The IY characters…? Who should do disclaimer…? Well… this is where I leave you… buh-bye!

Kenshin: "Good-bye to everyone!" Begins to walk out. Hits head on wall while looking behind & waving at everyone. Oroooooo… Swirls in his eyes.

Me: Rolls eyes. Looking down on him (not literally). "He's hopeless." Drags him off to nowhere in particular. --'''''''''


End file.
